Lady Eowyn, Shieldmaiden of Rohan
by DaddysCowgirl94
Summary: Eowyn has grown up in her uncle's court, and is practically a princess. She is well-loved by all her people, but all she wants is to prove herself in battle.  This story follows Lady Eowyn from her father's funeral to her adult years, and is her story.


**Okay, so this is the story of Lady Eowyn of Rohan. I'm not sure how far this story will go, and it will probably be movie-verse, because it's been _way_ too long since I've read The Lord of the Rings. However, this story starts when Eowyn is around seven, when her parents died and she went to live with her uncle, King Theoden. In this chapter, she is establishing her relationship with Theodred.  
>I don't know if this makes sense with either the movies or the books, but if you notice any conflict with either, let me know, and I will see what I can do.<br>**

**Enjoy, and please leave reviews! **

* * *

><p>I stood still, watching my father being carried to his grave. He had died in battle, like a prince should have. I knew that I could not cry; there would be time for mourning later. Now, I had to sing the death song, so that my father could sit with his fathers before him in the Great Halls. I opened my mouth, and my voice sang the song, shaking. I was the only one who could sing the death song; I was now the woman of highest rank in all of Rohan. No, I wasn't a woman. I was a child, of no more than seven years. My mother, Theodwyn, had died just after my father, consumed by grief. She already lay in her grave. I had grieved for my mother; she was so beautiful, and the people loved her so much, that even had she not given birth to me, I would miss her.<p>

As the song ended, I took a moment to look at my uncle, Theoden. He stood with a passive face, watching the great stone slab resound as it closed my father's tomb. His eyes were shining with tears, I could tell, but he would not shed them until the people of Edoras couldn't see him. I knew that I must wait until that time, as well. I lowered my head, trying my hardest not to weep, then I felt an arm around my shoulders. I looked up to see my older brother, Eomer, staring into my eyes, concerned. I gave him a weak smile, wanting to prove to him that I was as strong as Uncle. Eomer's tears were falling freely – he was never able to hide his emotions as well as I could. I leaned my head against his chest, and we stood there waiting for the funeral to end.

"Eomer, Eowyn, come. You should not remain out in this weather," said my older cousin, Theodred. I looked at him, then at the sky. He was right, there were storm clouds coming. Even I knew that, young as I was. Eomer nodded and moved his arm so that it was around my waist. I dearly wished that I was still young enough to be held; my legs hurt, and the hill leading up to the Golden Hall was so steep. Apparently THeodred was thinking the same thing, for he said, "Come here, little cousin," and held out his arms to me. I sniffed and went to him, and he picked me up easily. He held me with one hand, and with the other, he guided Eomer back up to Meduseld. I buried my head in his neck and cried silently, until eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was on a couch in one of the large sitting rooms of Meduseld. I recognized it as the room that my parents would sit when we visited Edoras. When I sat up, I noticed that Eomer was curled up on a chair across from me. I didn't want to wake him, so I quietly got up and, wrapping my blanket around my small shoulders, walked out of the room. I had been to Edoras many times before, so I knew my way around. I didn't pay attention to where I was going, however, and I was surprised when I ended up in the stables. There was no noise; it was late at night, so the stable hands would no longer be in the barn. I didn't care; I knew that if they were here, I would no doubt be told to leave immediately.<p>

I heard a rustle and a grunt in one of the stalls, so I turned around at went to the paddock. I peeked around the open door, and my eyes widened. Theodred was there, watching a horse who was laying down and breathing hard.

"Is she dying?" I asked. Theodred whipped around, glaring. I gasped – I wasn't supposed to be in here! Surely Theodred would make me go back inside. But then my cousin's eyes softened, and he smiled at me gently.

"No, she is having a baby," he answered.

"Horses can have babies?" I asked. Theodred laughed.

"Of course they can," he said, holding his hand out to me. I took it, and he pulled my gently into the stall. "Here, sit down and you can watch. The baby should be here any minute." I sat down nervously, not believing my luck – I got to stay _and _watch a baby horse being born!

"Will the baby be well?" I asked.

"I do not know. But I have taken good care of Arawyn, the dame, so there is no reason why the foal should not be in perfect health; especially considering the sire."

"Sire?" I repeated, wondering what the word meant.

"A horse's father is called his sire, and his mother is the dame," Theodred explained. "Arawyn will be this foal's dame, and his sire is Lightfoot."

"Whose horse will he be?"

"He will be mine; Arawyn is my horse now, and Lightfoot is my father's horse. Father has already given me permission to train this colt."

"What are you going to name him?"

"I haven't decided yet. I want to wait until I see the horse and learn his personality a little bit."

"Oh." I yawned loudly. I was still drowsy from having been asleep, and I was feeling cozy in the barn, wrapped in my blanket and leaning against my cousin.

"Why don't you go back to bed, Eowyn?" Theodred suggested. I looked back up at him, my grey eyes wide.

"But I want to see the colt," I whined.

"If you go back to bed now," he said, "I promise to let you help me name him tomorrow."

"Really?" I asked excitedly. "I can name him?"

"If you go back to bed," Theodred reminded. I jumped up and nearly ran out of the stall. When I was outside the barn, I slowed down, taking care not to step in a puddle as I walked back to the Golden Hall. I was still wearing my black funeral dress from earlier, and I didn't want to get it wet.


End file.
